


Bonfire

by Avidreader6



Series: Imagine Clint/Coulson [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bonfires, Crushes, First Kiss, Homecoming, Jock Clint, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: For the imagineclintcoulson prompt: Either one is a star athlete who's in trouble with his studies. He gets assigned a tutor, who he unexpectedly and totally falls for. Even more unexpectedly, it turns out that crush isn't one-sided. :)





	Bonfire

Walking through the woods toward the post-homecoming bonfire, Phil wondered for the hundredth time why he had come. The school events he usually attended were generally much more academic in nature. Edging around another truck, Phil let the music wash over him as he scanned the crowd, hoping to find a friendly face. 

“Phil! You made it!” Phil turned towards the voice and found Steve Rogers, Captain of the football team weaving toward him, two red solo cups in his hands and a goofy grin on his face. 

“Yeah.” Phil shrugged and felt relieved. “Figured I needed to go to at least one of these things since we’re graduating this year.” 

Steve just continued to smile at him and thrust one of the cups toward Phil. “Here!”

Phil took a sip and when he tasted only soda, he grinned up at Steve. “Playing drunk?”

Steve winked. “Yeah, people don’t get as weird if I pretend. If you want something with alcohol the keg is in the woods.”

“Nah. This is good. Have you seen-” Phil felt his cheeks warm and he studied the contents of his cup. 

“Clint? He’s over with Bucky. He’ll be happy to see you, especially after he won us the game tonight. I’m headed that direction if you want to come?”

He wanted to go with Steve. He really did. Phil was nervous, though. His crush on Clint had only gotten worse since he’d been tutoring the football player this year. 

“Come on, Phil. They’ll both be glad to see you.” 

Phil looked at Steve’s face and saw an expression he knew very well since he knew it was what he looked like when he thought about Clint. He nudged Steve in the ribs. “I think Bucky will be happier to see you than me.”

Steve mumbled something unintelligible before asking again. “Come with me, please?”

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

They found Clint and Bucky with a good-sized crowd around them and Phil felt the butterflies in his stomach return. Clint was the star of the football team and popular with everyone. He was always smiling and, even though he could be sarcastic, he was rarely actually mean to anyone. Their school was small, so Phil had shared classes with Clint before, but they’d never really talked. Phil had been able to crush on the football player from afar until Mr. Banner had asked Phil to tutor Clint in biology. 

The crowd parted for Steve, and Phil followed the captain to where Clint and Bucky were sitting on the tailgate of Bucky’s truck. Clint was kicking his legs and tossing the game ball up in the air and catching it, while Bucky relived the last moments of the game. Everyone was listening with rapt attention until Bucky caught sight of Steve and hopped off the tailgate and hurried toward him. 

“Steve!” Bucky crashed into Steve, and they would have toppled to the ground if Steve hadn’t been so solid. “You found us!”

“I did.” Steve helped his best friend back toward the truck and made him sit. “No more beer tonight, okay.” 

Bucky pouted for a moment before agreeing and leaning against Steve. Phil watched the two of them and was about to walk away when he heard a voice at his side. “They’re sickening, aren’t they?”

“Fuck!” Phil jumped and almost fell, but Clint caught his arm. “When did you get there?”

Clint smirked and kept his hand on Phil’s arm. “While you were watching those two stare longingly into each other’s eyes.” 

Phil tried for a smile of his own, but it was hard since all he could think about was how he could feel Clint’s hand on him. “Well, if they would just ask each other out already, I think we’d all be happier.”

Clint laughed and tugged on Phil’s arm. “Walk with me?”

“Lead the way.”

Phil followed Clint away from the bonfire, to a quiet spot amongst the trees. “Phil, I’m so glad you came. I wasn’t sure. I know this stuff isn’t really your thing and…”

As Clint’s voice trailed off, Phil began to realize that Clint was nervous too. “Clint, why did you want me to come tonight?” Clint was silent and kicked at a rock, so Phil reached for his hand. “Clint?”

“BecauseIlikeyouokay?”

Phil stepped closer to Clint. “You like me?”

“You understood that?”

Phil arched an eyebrow and tried to bring Clint back on topic. “Clint.”

“Sorry. Yes, I like you, okay. And I know you probably don’t feel the same way and I’m just a dumb jock. But when Banner assigned you as my tutor I thought maybe we could get to know each other and you were so nice and-”

Phil cut Clint off with a kiss. It was just a quick press of lips, but it had felt wonderful. “I like you too.”

Clint’s smile lit up his whole face and as he looked into Phil’s eyes, happiness just seemed to shine from him. “Can I kiss you? Can I take you out on a date tomorrow? Oh my God, Phil. I can’t believe you like me too!”

Phil laughed. “Yes, you can kiss me. I’d love to go out with you tomorrow and I’m still in shock you like me. I’ve had a crush on you forever.”

Cupping Phil’s cheek, Clint brought their lips together and kissed Phil. It was soft and a little hesitant, but as Clint’s lips moved over Phil’s he gained confidence and the kiss deepened. Phil kissed back and never wanted it to end.


End file.
